1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document conversion system of a document which is available through a network such as an internet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WWW (world wide web) is a distributed information system based upon the concept of a hypertext. When a document put on a WWW server on an internet is required, a user designates its document name URL (Uniform Resource Locator) from a browser. Consequently, a transmission request is sent to the WWW server having the document from the browser. From the WWW server having the document, the document is sent to the browser.
In the document (the hypertext) sent from the WWW server, a link (hyperlink information) pointing to another document or the like is embedded. The hypertext is generally described in a language called HTML (Hypertext markup language). In the HTML, the hyperlink information is described using a start tag &lt;A...&gt; and an end tag &lt;/A&gt;, as shown in FIG. 12. Information at the link destination is designated as "http://www.abc.co.jp/" by the URL.
Furthermore, an anchor of a hyperlink such as a keyword, for example, "Home page of ABC" is inserted between the start tag &lt;A...&gt; and the end tag &lt;/A&gt;. When the keyword which is the anchor of the hyperlink is clicked, a transmission request is sent to a server having a document at the link destination from the browser. From the server having the document at the link destination, the document is sent to the browser. Consequently, the document at the link destination is displayed.
In many cases, the document sent from the server on the internet is English. If the document sent from the server can be automatically translated into Japanese and displayed, therefore, it is expected that the utilization of the internet is further promoted.
When the hypertext is translated from English into Japanese, for example, a tag enclosed by a sign "&lt;" and a sign "&gt;" or a tag enclosed by a sign "/" and a sign "&gt;" is left as it is without being translated. An English sentence in the other portion is translated into Japanese.
Consequently, the keyword which is the anchor of the hyperlink included in the hyperlink information is also translated.
The keyword which is the anchor of the hyperlink has a jumping function to the contents related thereto. When the keyword is not suitably translated, therefore, it is difficult to designate a suitable jumping destination. For example, in a case where the keyword is "trial" meaning judicial examination or inquiry in a court of law, when it is translated into not "" but "",it is difficult to presume "" from Japanese "". Consequently, information relating to "" is not readily available.